wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taba Naba (song)
Taba Naba is a song from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. The title is a Meriam Mir phrase which loosely translates to "let's go down to the reef and have a good time." While initially performed with Christine Anu, later performances by The Original Wiggles featured Greg performing lead. Upon Sam's entry to the group, the song was retired until The New Wiggles' Ready, Steady, Wiggle! tour, with each Wiggle taking a turn at singing lead. It has since resurged in performance, being featured in an episode of Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), and the 2016 release Wiggle Town!, which once again features Christine Anu. Most recently it was released on YouTube as "Taba Naba Style!" on September 2nd, 2018. It is still the same song despite the name change. Lyrics 2000 Version= Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style (Repeat x5) |-|'2016 Version'= Anthony: Let's go to the reef. Taba! Christine: Taba naba naba norem Tugei penaisir mi Dinghy em nabatre Miko keimi Serere nabare Taba naba norem Anthony: Simon. Simon: Taba naba naba norem Anthony: Hey! Simon: Tugei penaisir mi Dinghy em nabatre Anthony: Hey! Simon: Miko keimi Serere nabare Taba naba norem Style Anthony: Christine. Christine: Taba naba naba norem Anthony: Hey! Christine: Tugei penaisir mi Dinghy em nabatre Miko keimi Serere nabare Taba naba norem Style Anthony: Lachy. Lachy: Taba naba naba norem Anthony: Hey! Lachy: Tugei penaisir mi Dinghy em nabatre Miko keimi Serere nabare Taba naba norem Style Anthony: Back to Christine. Christine: Taba naba naba norem Anthony: This is fun! Christine: Tugi penai siri Dinghy em nabatre Anthony: Hey! Christine: Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style Anthony: Emma. Emma: Taba naba naba norem Tugei penaisir mi Dinghy em nabatre Miko keimi Serere nabare Taba naba norem Anthony: Everybody sing! All: Taba naba naba norem Tugei penaisir mi Dinghy em nabatre Miko keimi Serere nabare Taba naba norem Style Anthony: Style Simon: Style Lachy: Style Emma: Style Christine: Style Anthony: Style All: Taba! Song Credits It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!= Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay, C Anu CHRISTINE ANU appears courtesy of Mushroom Records Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley |-|Wiggle Town!= Trad. Arr. Anthony Field Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Christine Anu (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd/ Mushroom Music) Vocals: Christine Anu, Kuiam Anu, Syrenne Anu Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Guitars:/Tin Whistle/Percussion: Anthony Field Bass: Alex Keller Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Percussion: Emma Watkins Tin Whistle: Anthony Field Music Produced by Anthony Field Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Music Recorded & Mixed by Alex Keller Trivia *Greg sings throughout the TV Series 3 version. *The Wiggles' version for this song was recorded in 1999. *The 2016 version of the song was later used on the Duets video and album. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the accordion, although he's playing the Hofner bass guitar in the music video of the 2000 version. *The song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on September 2nd 2018. Performances/Appearances Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Geographic Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Series 7 Category:Wiggle Town Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Caribbean songs Category:Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Christine Anu Songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:YouTube Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Xuxa Songs Category:Re-make songs